Sucked In
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: What ever happened to Rose & Her Doctor when The Real Doctor left them on Parallel Earth? Well, Rose and Her Doctor had a little adventure of their own... Starts at the end of the New Season 2 episode 'Doomsday'
1. 1 One Final Present

Rose stood, holding the hand of her Doctor as she watched the hologram of the real Doctor disappear.

"You've still got me." Her Doctor said cheerfully, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rose looked at him. "I guess you'll have to do, won't you?"

* * *

Still hand in hand, the two turned and made their way back to Jackie and Pete Tyler and Mickey Smith waiting for them a few feet down the beach. Rose and Jackie let go of the Doctor and Pete's hands and Jackie held her arms open to Rose.

"You alright love?"

"I suppose. He's gone, but he left me with a part of him, somehow." Rose admitted tearfully falling into her mother's arms and glancing at the Doctor, still standing calmly a few metres away, smiling wide.

Jackie bent down to kiss her daughter's head, looked up and smiled.

"You'd better take care of her mate." She said seriously, shooting a warning glance at the Doctor, who smiled cheerily.

"Of course Jackie."

"She means it. Hurt my little girl and…" Pete spoke up, just as serious. The Doctor stepped forward and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Pete. I won't hurt her. You've got my word."

* * *

Rose turned to the Doctor as he approached her from the hallway. "What's this?"

The Doctor examined the wrapped object she held in her hand. 'To Rose, From The Doctor'. It read.

"That's not from me." The Doctor said slowly, coming closer and resting his hand on Rose's shoulder.

Curiously, Rose looked back at the present and began to unwrap it as The Doctor looked on.

"I remember that!" The Doctor smiled when she'd opened the package to reveal a sort of circular electronic device.

"What is it then?" She asked, turning the object curiously round in her hands.

"It's a tracker thing. Sort of like a GPS, only it tells us when there's alien activity. We can have our own adventures."

Rose broke out in a grin.

* * *

"What's that?" Asked Mickey, striding across the room to meet them.

"The Doctor left me a present." Rose smiled.

"The Doctor? But he's right here. He…" Mickey trailed off as it clicked in his mind. "Oh, you mean the other Doctor."

Rose nodded and explained what the device was.

"Oh cool! We can be our own little gang sort of."

"Sure Mickey." The Doctor smiled, turning to Rose. "Do you think your Dad will be interested in this?"

"Dad will be interested in what now?" Asked Pete Tyler, entering the room.

Rose, the Doctor and Mickey spun around to face him.

"This." Rose answered, handing the device to her father.

Pete turned the device round in his hands, studying it closely. "What is it?" He asked finally, looking up at his daughter and her companions.

"It's a tracking device The Doctor left me. It detects alien activity." She smiled excitedly and Pete smiled back.

"Hmm." Pete murmured, handing the device back to Rose. He went back to the lounge and picked up the paper, sitting down to read it and leaving Rose, The Doctor and Mickey to look more at the device.

* * *

"What's it called?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Rose admitted, looking from the device in her hand to The Doctor and back again. "What do you think Doctor?"

The Doctor scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. What about ATS?"

"ATS?" Rose repeated.

"Alien Tracking Sphere." The Doctor explained.

"Alien Tracking Sphere." Rose repeated, smiling. "I like it. ATS."

* * *

When Jackie came in not long later, the device began to beep and vibrate uncontrollably.

"Hey!" Jackie called across the room, looking up. "What's that? And what's it beeping at me for? Doesn't it like me?"


	2. 2 Infected iPad

The ATS continued it's beeping but it was softer now, and less frequent.

"Let me have a look at that Mum." Rose said, coming toward her mother.

"Not with that device!" Jackie said defensively. "It's beeping at me. It doesn't like me."

"No Mum," Rose said patiently. "It can just sense something alien. That's all."

"What?"

"The Doctor left it for me. It detects alien activity."

Jackie relaxed and handed Rose the iPad.

Rose sat down with the ATS in one hand as she settled the iPad on her lap. The Doctor came over and leaned on the back of the couch, looking at the iPad over Rose's shoulder. As Rose scrolled through the different apps that came with the iPad, the ATS continued its steady, soft beeping. Right up until Rose clicked on 'Photobooth.'

At this point, the ATS's beeps grew louder and the beeps were far more constant than they'd been a moment.

"Hmm.." The Doctor murmured thoughtfully, taking the iPad from Rose. "Well, at least we've narrowed it down." He said finally, returning the iPad to Jackie. "But Jackie, don't touch the photo booth app until we know more. Do you here me?" The Doctor asked commandingly and Jackie nodded.

* * *

As Rose, Mickey and The Doctor wandered the streets, the majority of people they saw had an iPad with them. Suddenly, someone somewhere screamed and the three friends took off at a run, following the sound. They reached a coffee shop just in time to see someone's flesh melt away leaving only their bones behind, completely exposed.

Rose and The Doctor immediately rushed to the stranger's side while Mickey went for the iPad.

"It was on X-Ray." He reported, shutting it quickly.

* * *

With a sickening shattering noise, the framework of bones collapsed into a pile on the outdoor café chair. The Doctor leaned closer, examining the pile of bones on the chair.

"That hasn't been the first either." A passing waitress said, gesturing to the pile of bones on the chair.

The Doctor and Rose looked up at her, wide eyed.

"It's not?" Rose asked.

"No love. There've been heaps. All on their iPads. Taking selfies I guess. The kids seem to be obsessed with them these days." She said, going away.

"You don't say." Said the Doctor thoughtfully.

"How did that happen though?" Asked Mickey. "How can a person's flesh completely go away?" He looked, dumbfounded, from the pile of bones to the closed iPad on the table and back again.

"I don't know Mickey. That's what we've got to find out. But for now, open that iPad back up, get out of photobooth into the photos section and see if you can see any ones of this person before…"

"They were a pile of bones?" Mickey finished.

"Yes. Then email it to yourself. You do have an email right?" The Doctor asked.

Mickey nodded.

"But before that, see if they've got Facebook or something. That should give us a name. Put that in the body of the email, above the picture if you can find it. Yes?"

Mickey nodded and got to work.

The Doctor turned to Rose.

"Right Rose. Have you got a camera on you?"

"No. Sorry Doctor. Why do we need a cam…"

"Use mine then." The Doctor interrupted, pulling a camera from his packet. "I want you to take a photo of the bones here. When we get back home, we'll start compiling a list of victims on the computer. Names, before and afters."

Rose smiled as the Doctor explained his plan. "You're brilliant Doctor!"

"Now before you start on that, you did bring the ATS with you, didn't you?"

"Right here." Rose said, pulling it from her pocket.

"Brilliant." He said, taking it from her and using it to inspect the pile of bones. Just as it had with Jackie's iPad, the ATS beeped loudly and rapidly whenever the Doctor held it anywhere near the pile of bones or the iPad on the table.

* * *

After they'd finished inspecting the pile of bones, the trio began to head home but didn't get very far before they heard another scream. This time, the person still appeared to be healthy. Not a pile of bones, and more importantly, not dead.

"I can't see." He said, panicked. The Doctor was by the young man's side in an instant.

"I'm The Doctor. I can help you. Now, can you look at me?"

The man turned and looked at The Doctor.

"I couldn't see you before, but I can now. What's happening to me? Am I going blind?"

The Doctor knelt in front of him and put a firm, reassuring hand on his knee. "Sir, I will help you. But I need you to stay calm for me please. Ok?"

The man nodded.

"Just one more thing. Can my friend use your iPad?" Again, the man nodded.

"Great. Thank you. Mickey, I'm going to start with a finger test. I want you to start an email again and write down what I say."

"Before picture as well Doctor?" Mickey asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Rose, ATS." Rose got the ATS from her pocket again and handed it to the Doctor.

"Now, Sir. I'm going to hold up my finger and wiggle it. I'll slowly move it to one side and I want you to say 'stop' when you can't see it anymore. I'll do it on both sides. Ok?"

The man nodded and the Doctor proceeded.

* * *

"Mickey, he appears to have lost all peripheral vision. Write that down." The Doctor instructed. "Now Sir, did you use your iPad for anything today? Take a photo of yourself?"

"Yeah. I did. I took one with the light tunnel thing on photo booth."

"Mickey, right that down."

"Light Tunnel." Mickey said aloud as he typed it on the iPad.

"Now sir what's your name?"

"Hank Brown."

"Mickey.."

"On it Doctor."

* * *

"Now, Mr. Brown. One last thing. I just want to have a look at your eyes ok. Try and keep them open for me. I won't poke or anything, just take a look. Then Rose will take a photo. Would that be alright?"

"Anything to get this to stop." Said Hank.

When the Doctor looked closer at the man's eyes he saw a funny glowing light haze around the edge of the man's deep brown irises.

"Rose, take a photo of this. And zoom in on his eyes as much as you can. Turn the flash off."

"Stay still." Rose instructed gently, smiling reassuringly at the frightened man. "You don't have to smile if you don't want to."

"Thank you." The man allowed a small, weak smile to pass by his lips.


	3. 3 Alien Computer Virus

"This is getting freaky." Mickey admitted, his hands on his hips as he stared at the computer screen.

"And dangerous." Rose agreed, resting her hand on the arm rest of the computer chair the Doctor sat on.

He scrolled through the list of victims to the photo booth app. There had been 11 people who now looked stick skinny as a result of the 'squeeze' photo function. There were another 16 whose bodies had shattered into 6 physical photographs like an instamatic camera and left on the ground, the only remains of the person, along with their iPad as a result of the 'kaleidoscope' photo function. 22 people's skin had turned shades of green, blue, red yellow and orange as a result of the 'thermal camera' photo function.

13 people had gained curves in some weird, wacky and wonderful places as a result of the 'twirl' photo function. The 'normal' photo function had trapped another 30 people in their own iPads. The 'mirror' function had reversed 45 people's bodies, making their right sides their left and their left sides their right. This was most notable in a victim Rose, Mickey and The Doctor had come across whose left eye was a few shades darker than her right.

Another 11 had instantaneously become morbidly obese from using the 'stretch function' and as The Doctor and his companions had seen with the first two victims they'd encountered, the 'Light Tunnel' function caused tunnel vision and the 'X-Ray' function turned one's body into nothing but a pile of bones. So far, another 15 had been affected by the 'light tunnel function' and 17 by the 'X-Ray' function. That was 180 people that had fallen victim to the photo booth function on iPads.

* * *

"We can't let this go on any longer." The Doctor said, getting up. "We've got to stop it somehow."

"Anything I can do to help?" Asked Pete Tyler, entering the room.

"There might be actually Pete." The Doctor smiled. "There just might be."

"What?" Pete asked. "Anything. Just name it. This is getting scary and you're right Doctor. Something's got to be done. Sooner rather than later."

"I think we need to get Torchwood involved. They've got connections with the police. They might be able to do more than the three of us can on our own."

"Well, I'm the head here." Said Pete. "Unless you're talking Captain Jack."

"Not at this stage." Said The Doctor. "If it gets considerably worse than this, I might consider that. But right now, I think the Parallel Earth Torchwood team are more than capable of handling it. Especially considering the dangers of trying to reach Jack."

Pete nodded. "It's settled then." He said. "We'll go up in the morning and I'll get my guys onto it."

* * *

"Team, you know my daughter Rose, and Mickey of course. But I'd like you to meet The Doctor." Pete said, looking around at their faces, a serious expression on his own face.

"But, he's not the real Doctor. A clone, sort of, that the real Doctor made." He explained, turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, I'd like you to meet my team. This is John, Leanne, Anthony and Stephanie." Pete gestured at the four men and women seated around the table.

"Pleased to meet you all." The Doctor smiled warmly round at the group. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

"No Doctor! Of course not." The woman called Leanne protested, standing up.

"I'm not exactly what you were expecting though." He admitted, holding her gaze.

"But you're kind of like a doppelganger, right? Same looks, same personality, same memories.."

"Well…" Said The Doctor. "To an extent, I suppose. You're very smart aren't you?"

Leanne smiled, blushing. "Thank you Sir."

"You picked them well Pete." The Doctor turned to smile at Pete.

"Glad you approve Doctor." Pete said. "Now, let's get back down to business "

* * *

"That certainly isn't normal." John agreed when Pete and the Doctor had finished explaining the situation. "Very dangerous."

"So, can anyone think of a way to stop it?"

"We've got to investigate it further." Stephanie spoke up, rising from her chair. "Doctor, did you bring the ATS device you were talking about with you?"

The Doctor nodded, pulling the ATS from his pocket and handing it to Stephanie when she reached him.

Stephanie took the ATS from The Doctor and turned to face Pete."And Pete, I don't suppose you have your wife's iPad on you?"

"As I matter of a fact, I do Stephanie." Pete went to his office and returned with Jackie's iPad.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Pete followed Stephanie to her workstation. Using a computer and a few other electronic devices, including the ATS, Stephanie began to assess Jackie's iPad.

"Well," she said finally, turning around to face the anxious group. "It's definitely alien. It's only affected the photobooth function. Based on your studies Doctor, it seems to be activated when the iPad user presses the button to take a picture."

"How do we stop it?" Pete asked.

"First, we've got to stop them distributing the iPad. Perhaps get them recalled if possible?"

"Anthony!" Pete called.

Anthony nodded, heading for his own workstation.

"Mickey, would you help him?" The Doctor asked and Mickey went after the young man.

"Pete!" Leanne called from across the room. "You'd better get over here. It's getting worse." Pete was across the room in a flash, Rose and the Doctor not far behind.

"I found this report on the news." Leanne said, and Pete nodded. She hit play.

"There's been an outbreak of bone piles being found across London." The reporter said. Images of various piles of bones flashed one after another on screen, all identical.

"Sir, what's happened?" The Reporter stopped a passerby, holding the microphone up to him.

"I can't see!" He screamed in panic before running away. Rose and the Doctor turned to look at each other knowingly for a second, nodding.

"It appears to be a photobooth epidemic." The reporter said, turning back to face the camera. "With every picture taken using the photobooth function on iPad, thousands are falling victim to terrible fates." As the reporter finished, a naked child ran screaming in the background, their skin a horrifying mix of blue, red, green, yellow and orange. The camera zoomed in on them and Leanne shook her head, switching the monitor off and turning back to face them.

"There was also an internet report. Only published minutes ago. There's been a case in America. A woman went into hospital. Here eyes were square. She said that all she'd done had been to try to take a photo on her iPad. But on the camera function, not photobooth."

"This is progressing quicker now." The Doctor said seriously, beginning to take charge. "Leanne, I want you to monitor the situation. Let me know immediately if it becomes any worse. Anthony, how's that phone call coming?"

"We're on hold now Doctor, waiting to get on to the manager of the iPad distributer." Mickey reported.

"Stephanie, analysis of the iPad?"

"I've located the alien. It appears to be in the form of a bug or computer virus."

"John," The Doctor called. "I want you to help Stephanie locate and contain the virus as much as you can."

"Clear Doctor." John said.

"Right. Pete, can you stay here? I want you to stay in contact with me. Especially if the situation escalates any further or Stephanie and John find anything big."

"Right you are Doctor." Said Pete, going off to his office.

"Rose, you're with me. We've got some iPads to stop." The Doctor said, holding out his hand. Rose squeezed it and smiled up at him excitedly.


	4. 4 Henry Roberts

"Hold it!" The Doctor called forcefully from across the street as he and Rose approached the teenager.

The teenager looked up at them his eyes fearful.

"That iPad isn't safe." The Doctor explained.

"What?" Asked the teenager, pulling his iPad further from the Doctor's reach. "It can't be. I only got it yesterday."

"You haven't taken any photos on it?" The Doctor asked, just to be sure.

"No."

"Good. Don't. It's not safe."

"Mate, we're not trying to be kill joys." Rose spoke up. "We just know it's not safe. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt from an iPad?" Repeated the teenager. "Lady, what planet are you on?"

The Doctor started to get fired up, but Rose continued calmly before he got the chance to say anything.

"You haven't seen the stories on the news? The multi coloured people, piles of bones, pictures of people?" The teenager shook his head.

"The iPads are doing it. With photo booth." Rose explained patiently.

"Oh." The teenager said, putting his iPad down.

"Thanks for telling me, I won't touch it then." He said.

* * *

"Teenagers!" The Doctor muttered under his breath as they walked away down the street. "Why won't they just listen?"

Rose rubbed his arm gently. "Don't you remember being a teenager Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "It was a while ago Rose." He pointed out and she laughed.

"They're like that. They think they know everything. No one will tell them what to do. More often than not, you can't tell them anything."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose returned to Torchwood a few hours later.

"How's it coming.?" The Doctor asked.

"It's no good Doctor. They won't listen to me. Pete tried too. They won't budge." Anthony admitted, looking the Doctor in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." The Doctor said kindly. "You tried your best. I'll try in a little while"

"Doctor, the alien virus seems to spread slowly. All new iPads will only be affected in photo booth, but the older the iPad is, the more affected, and dangerous, they'll be." Stephanie reported.

"The reports have been steady since that more serious one earlier Doctor." Leanne said as The Doctor turned toward her.

"Good work team." Pete smiled, coming closer to the Doctor. "What's next?" Everyone looked at The Doctor.

"I'll phone the iPad distributor myself. If they still won't listen, we'll take another field trip. In that case, Pete, you and Rose will come with me. Mickey you'd be in charge here. In contact with me via phone." The group nodded and The Doctor approached Anthony.

* * *

"I'm here to see Henry Roberts." The Doctor told the front desk.

"Ah John Smith. Mr. Roberts has been expecting you. Right this way."

The Doctor, Rose and Pete were led to a big office with big window on the wall opposite the door through which they entered and boring grey walls. The Doctor, Rose and Pete took seats one side of the desk situated in the centre of the room and waited.

A middle aged man of average height but a little on the plump side soon entered the room, his hand extended.

"Mr Smith." He smiled. "I've been expecting you."

"Mr Roberts." The Doctor greeted him civilly, shaking hands across the desk before both men took their seats. "I'd like you to meet my assistants, Becky and Gem." The Doctor gestured to Rose and Pete. Henry Roberts nodded at them before returning his attention to The Doctor.

"What can I do for you Sir?"

"There's a problem with the iPads you distribute Mr Roberts." The Doctor said bluntly.

"A problem?" Asked Mr Roberts, resting his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands together, smiling widely at the Doctor. "Surely not! I assure you Mr Smith, we have a world class troubleshooting team here. They'd detect any problems and get rid of them before the iPads even left this building."

"Oh really?" Asked the Doctor, leaning closer and looking Henry directly in the eyes, his expression serious and commanding. "Because that's not what I've seen. Mr Roberts, I am a fair man but I would advise you not to mess with me. Now, I'm going to give you one last chance. Your iPads have an alien virus inside them."

"Mr Smith!" Henry Roberts continued to smile. "There are no such things as aliens. We've had no complaints…"

"No." The Doctor said, getting angry now. "Because the victims of your virus are too concerned with returning to normal to think of complaining aren't they? They don't know what's caused it. They don't know for sure that it's the iPad causing them harm."

"Mr Smith.." Henry Roberts tried.

"I'm. Talking!" The Doctor yelled, standing up, his hands planted firmly on the desk. "They don't know for sure that it's their iPad causing them harm. But I do. So I'm complaining for them." The Doctor said, breathing heavily.

"There's nothing wrong with our iPads Mr Smith." Henry persisted stubbornly.

"If you say there's nothing wrong with the iPads, you've got nothing to hide do you? We want to see it for ourselves." Pete spoke up.

"I'm afraid you can't." Henry said apologetically. "Besides, there's nothing to see. There's nothing wrong with them."

"What we've seen says different." The Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Mr Smith. No one but staff can go in there."

"You're the head of the company aren't you?" Asked Pete. "Surely you could bend the rules, just a little."

"I'm afraid not Sir. Company policy." Henry Roberts threw up his hands in defeat.

The Doctor glared at him angrily. "Right." He said. "Come on you two." The Doctor reached for Rose & Pete's hands, dragging them after him as he squeezed past Mr Roberts.

* * *

The three ran down the hallway. Instinctively, The Doctor led them downwards. In his experience, that's usually where the factories were. They reached a door with a small window. The Doctor pushed Rose forwards, allowing her to take the first glance. She winced when she saw what was beyond the door. Something in there was definitely not right. Whatever was infecting the iPads, it was certainly alien.


	5. 5 Beyond The Door

Rose turned back to The Doctor and her father, a gleeful smile on her face. "It's definitely alien." She said, getting excited.

"What are you grinning about?" Pete asked, looking at his daughter.

"Another adventure with the Doctor. I wondered if I'd get the chance for another one when the real Doctor left me behind on Bad Wolf Bay. It's always exciting, but this time, even more."

Pete nodded. "I know. But just remember, we don't know what we're dealing with here. Be careful."

"You're Dad's right." The Doctor said, tightening his grip on her hand slightly. "We've got to be careful."

"Ok." Rose nodded. "But can we get on with it? The suspense is killing me!"

The Doctor nodded and reached out, carefully, slowly opening the door. The three friends stepped inside, quietly walking along.

"I see what you mean." The Doctor whispered to Rose. In front of them, bright blue liquid flowed so abundantly into the normally unseen insides of an iPad that it was a wonder it wasn't beginning to form a river on the factory floor.

No one seemed to be around, so the Doctor stepped forward and stuck a finger in the blue liquid falling from a bucket overhead. He pulled away, studying his finger intently.

"Hmm." He said thoughtfully. "So this is what's infecting them. There must be some way to stop them getting in."

"Hey!" Yelled a worker, who had suddenly appeared down the hallway.

"Up here! Quickly!" Pete pointed to a nearby set of stairs he'd spotted moments earlier. They scrambled up the stairs, miraculously arriving at what appeared to be the source of the bright blue gooey liquid.

"That's it!" Said the Doctor excitedly, pointing at the big metal box. The three went over to it.

"How exactly do we stop it?" Pete asked. "There doesn't seem to be an off switch."

"But there is a crazy alien on the run after us." Rose pointed out and she, Pete and The Doctor were on the run again.

* * *

"Mickey?" Said the Doctor.

"What do you need?"

"Do you think you could hack into the computer system?"

"Course I can Doctor!"

"Great. I need you to stop production of the blue liquid. They're putting it into the inner workings of all the iPads. That's what's making them act up."

A smile erupted on Rose's face as Mickey finished successfully hacking into the 'iPad Institute', whereby stopping the production of the alien blue liquid and the infection of iPads.

* * *

"You did it Mickey!" She said excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

"Told you I wasn't good for nothing Rose." Mickey laughed.

"I never said…"

"Ah!" Mickey smiled. "I'm just messing with you."

"That's the end of that." The Doctor said, turning around to face the others. "The other iPads are all being recalled for secret removal of the liquid, as co- coordinated by Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"& Henry Roberts and his…" The Doctor trailed off, searching for the right word. "Accomplices are being escorted back to their home planet."

"So he was alien then?" Pete asked.

"Oh yes." The Doctor said. "More alien than the rest of them. Only, he had to hide it because he was in the public view all the time. The others weren't."

"I knew there was something wrong with him!" Rose said.

The Doctor approached Rose and Mickey, raising his hands for hi fives. "Well, we did it again." He smiled.


End file.
